Unusual Starts
by Legend4802
Summary: Tiz woke up with a start as usual. What was unusual was that the surprises didn't stop there...


Unusual Starts

Tiz woke up with a start as usual. What was unusual was that the shocks didn't end there. Tiz turned over so he could see Agnes when... She wasn't there? Weird... Where could she be? Getting up, he looked around their room, well technically it was Agnes' room and before that it was the girls room but, then Ringabel and Edea had to have some stupid plan and... Well, in all honesty he should be thanking Ringabel and Edea for the plan, after all it had made him and Agnes be able to live together, on Grandship anyway.

So then where was she?

Yawning, Tiz got up and threw on his Freelancer fleece and walked outside into the halls of Grandship.

"Agnes?" Tiz called out.

No response... Anxiety creeping its way into Tiz's mind, he walked out towards the deck of Grandship, hoping to find a sign of her.

Stepping onto the bridge, he saw a figure that he identified as Agnes leaning on the railing. Relief filling his body as he walked towards her. She hadn't noticed him, was she okay?

"Agnes?" Tiz said grabbing her arm.

She was... sleeping...?

"Agnes? C'mon, let's go to bed." Tiz said shaking her lightly.

"Tiz..." Agnes breathed out as she slumped onto Tiz's shoulder.

"Honey?" Tiz said startled.

She looked cold, shivering slightly every couple of seconds. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, he wasn't gonna let Agnes freeze out here! He'd just have to carry her to the bedroom, if he could just focus on walking… Tiz had carried people before, he had to carry Til a lot as a baby, Egil when he was tired, countless kids in the Mythril Mines, not to mention the thousands of times he had to hold the sheep, but never had he been so nervous of dropping what he was carrying. Especially when she woke up and he was halfway through the hallway.

Usually it was Tiz who woke up with a jump, but this time it was Agnes.

"Tiz? Wh-where are we? What happened?" Agnes asked.

Startled, Tiz staggered but luckily caught his step and was able to not drop Agnes.

"Well, you were asleep on the bridge so when I woke up I found you and you were shivering so I decided to carry you back to the bed." Tiz explained.

Agnes simply nodded and cuddled up into Tiz as he continued the walk.

"Agnes, why were you on the bridge anyway?" Tiz asked.

"Oh um... I was just... I wanted some air...?" Agnes said.

"Agnes..." Tiz warned.

"Tiz…" Agnes warned as well.

"C'mon, just tell me!" Tiz begged.

"Alright! I was trying to make this!" Agnes said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a two small circles with two crystal shards in them. One had a Wind Crystal Shard and one had a Earth Crystal Shard in it.

Tiz was silent as he looked at the two rings. He set Agnes down and gave her his fleece, he wouldn't need it now that he was burning hot.

"Ag-Agnes…?" Tiz muttered.

Agnes took a deep breath, like she was about to say a well prepared speech.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tiz... I always have. You're the most important thing in the world to me... I can't live my life without you in it." Agnes confessed.

Tiz looked away as he grabbed the Wind Crystal Ring and reached around in his pocket for a black box. He opened the box and took out a small knife and carved a slit into the box and placed the ring inside.

"Tiz?!" Agnes exclaimed.

Tiz dropped to one knee and held out the box, opening the lid so that the ring was visible.

"Agnes... you're my everything, I live and fight for you. I would gladly die for you. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. I never want to leave your side, and I love you so much. Which is why... I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"Tiz..." Agnes said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes!" She said as she tackled Tiz to the floor, kissing and hugging him all over.

That's when he woke up with a start.

Agnes was calling for him to get up so they could get breakfast with the others.

He looked around the room. It was morning, Agnes was already getting dressed. Tiz sighed as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a small black box that he'd kept for awhile now.

He'd better get ready, he had a lot to do today.

 **A/N: I know this ones short but I have another Bravely Default story and my first of assured many Final Fantasy VII Stories that will probably be up by the end of the night. Anyway, second story so... yeah! Hope you enjoyed this one and there will be more in a couple days.**


End file.
